Talk:Program 13 class
Program 13 class Light attack craft I know that most wiki's do not like Cut and Paste from the sources, please use as needed and delete remainder. Estimated Service Life 1835 PD to 1912 PD Specification Mass: 10,250 tons Length: 134 m Beam: 22 m Draught: 21 m Acceleration: 409.6 G Crew: 25 (4 Officers, 21 Enlisted) Power: *1 RF/2 Bugey 1 Fusion Reactor Electronics *AG-31(a) Gravitic Detection Array *AR-32 Phased Radar Array *AL-30(d) Lidar Array *SLCF-16 8-channel Fire Control System *ARBB-14 Electronic Countermeasures Armament: *LMB-1(a) Modular Launch System *2 L/21 Lasers *6 P/12x2 Laser Clusters Ordnance: *32 B10 Impeller Drive Missiles Design and Development The Program 13 class LAC is an evolutionary design in Havenite system defense craft, replacing the earlier Guêpe-class nearly seventy years ago. Most of the changes were fairly minor - upgrading components to systems currently in production, taking advantages in minor improvements in efficiency to shift passageways to make the hull easier to navigate. Even with these changes, the LACs lack the internal volume devoted to accessways to make long term maintenance worthwhile. LACs are deployed for long stretches of relatively hard use, and after a couple of decades, get retired or rotated to less important systems as they wear out. Havenite Program 13 class LACs use box launchers to maximize throw weight, and the Program-13 class, starting with the C-series upgrades, uses an 8 missile box launcher, rather than the more conventional 6-tube launcher used in Silesian and Manticoran service. The Program 13 series carries two P/12x2 Laser Clusters in each broadside, and a P/12x2 and L/21 Laser in both the bow and stern for defensive firepower. Like most Havenite vessels, the laser has additional tracking equipment to facilitate defensive use. Program 13 LACs were built in enormous quantity in the last five decades as the DuQuesne Expansion progressed. Individual units only have numbers, and the “Program Number” designation is a holdover from the design study; the class itself never received a formal name. While some money has been spent on developing upgrades to the existing Program 13s, the general consensus is that there are too many of them in service, spread too far apart, to make upgrading them cost effective. The recommendations of the Office of Naval Construction are to push forward on the E-series modifications for the Program 13s and replace existing craft on a squadron-for-squadron basis as they wear out. Doctrinal Notes Doctrinally, Program 13s fulfill customs patrol and SAR roles in friendly systems. In systems that have been recently conquered, they are deployed on a Raskin-class orbital facility in near orbit to planets. The Raskin serves as a base, LAC tender, and orbital port facility for trade regulation; its LAC squadrons are used for orbital interdiction and suppression roles. The Program-13’s acceleration, while pitiful compared to a real warship, is sufficient for interdiction of orbital space, and PD clusters capable of engaging laser heads at 30,000 km are capable of shooting down atmospheric craft from 250 km high orbits. (SITS2 SB3 The Short Victorious War) Andrewtheh (talk) 01:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thx, Andrewtheh, lots of good stuff! -- SaganamiFan (talk) 08:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC)